


Mimicry

by Lynnmix



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Summary: A short horror tale based on the news of a young lady being killed by a Didi taxi driver (Chinese version of Uber). The online booking site (Didi) refused to give any information about the driver when her friends tried to call the police. This company only paid a small fine for the tragedy and continue to operate.





	Mimicry

Mimicry

 

I shared this ride with predators.  
I can smell it.  
They gave off the nasty smell of lust, greed, alcohol, blood, of arrogant human beings, which was typical for predators.  
The air conditioner blew cold air that smelled like mold and dust and mixed all the scents together. It made me feel sick.  
Then I realized, this car was not going to take me home. 

This car was full of predators.  
The taxi driver raped and killed passengers because they were beautiful and weak. The school teacher attacked and tortured students because they were young and disobedient. The husband tricked wealthy woman into marriage and beat them to death after he exploited her money.  
This is the jungle law for predators who fed on other’s blood. People who are born as a prey shall accept their fate. Those who do not want to be hunted are free to leave  
to the underworld.

This car was full of predators.  
So many preys left.   
So the predators set rules to prevent further loss. The predators can no longer openly hunt the prey since public hunting will scare the preys away. Predators will punish people who hunt in public for law violation.   
For predators who are good at reading between the lines, they can easily find the flaws in this statement. There are plenty of ways besides chasing the prey in public. There is a term called aggressive mimicry. Predators that share some characteristics with other harmless species would use this method to avoid detection by their prey.  
The taxi driver offers snacks and drinks to their customers. The school teacher is dedicated to lead the students to a bright future. The husband is good at complimenting and pleasing women.   
It was the preys’ fault that they did not recognize wolves in sheep’s clothing.  
If they were smart, they would not fall prey to predators.

This car was full of predators.  
And vise versa, this car was full of preys.  
I managed to drive this car to the countryside. I opened the window and let the clean air in the rural area blew away the smell. The car stopped at the riverside. I hopped out, slammed the door and pushed the car into the water.  
Disposing the dead bodies was not necessary since humans could never really catch a predator.  
No human really believes in the tales of predators and preys and the cliché of monsters that craves human flesh.

I deleted my account and signed up a new one. Another beautiful young jailbait appeared on the hitchhike website.  
Aggressive mimicry referred to predators hiding their true faces under harmless appearances. My mimicry was the prey.  
The night was still young and the hunt just began.


End file.
